whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Yrtalien
Yrtalien, the Forsworn Prince, is an Unseelie Sidhe Wilder of House Ailil. Overview Arcadia Until the Shattering forced his departure (along with the other sidhe) from the mortal world, Yrtalien ap Ailil was just another dissolute son of an Unseelie house. Granted, he claimed descent from Ailil himself, through one of the founder's many sisters, but blood alone did not distinguish him from any of the other members of his line. In Arcadia, however, Yrtalien soon found himself the ringleader of a group of young sidhe lords and ladies, sons and daughters of royal blood, who balked at the stultifying courtliness and stagnation that surrounded them. As the eldest son of House Ailil's ruling queen, Yrtalien stepped naturally into the position of spokesfae for a growing portion of the Arcadian race. At first, he argued with the rulers, trying to convince them that Arcadia could not remain shut away from the mortal world. When his words were met with contempt, he and his followers precipitated a series of incidents, intended to shock the older fae out of their complacency. When that, too, failed, Yrtalien renounced his loyalties to his elders a declared war on the rulers of Arcadia. Although his armies, composed of some of the realm's strongest and boldest warriors, battled fiercely, they could not stand against the united forces of the ruling houses. Many of Yrtalien's companions surrendered or were captured. Finally, Yrtalien and a handful of trusted comrades made a glorious final stand. As a last resort, the prince of House Ailil attempted to force open a doorway into the mortal world, hoping to unleash a tide of Banality into Arcadia, so that it would be forced to reunite with the mortal world to recoup what Glamour it could. He was taken before he could effect his scheme and brought before the rulers of Arcadia for trial and punishment. The other rebels, too, were tried and sentence to exile in the mortal world. Yrtalien's punishment, however, because of the enormity of his crime, was unique. Declared "forsworn" by the kings and queens of Arcadia, he was sentenced to a perpetual imprisonment in a halfway realm constructed of Glamour, and placed between the Dreaming and mortal world. From that solitary prison, he could dimly perceive the goings-on in both worlds, but should interact with neither of them. Years passed. How many, he could not say, for time meant nothing in a realm of timelessness. He found that he could gather Glamour from his own suffering, achieving epiphanies from his misery. Little by little, his power grew until he was at last able to make contact with a sorceress of House Eiluned, Glynnis, in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Eventually, he was able to effect his escape from his prison and entered the mortal world, where he could begin anew to seek a way to forcibly unite Arcadia with the world of humanity. Unfortunately, his isolation in a Glamour-drenched environment drove him over the edge of sanity, transforming a once shrewd and eloquent rebel into a maniacal tyrant wracked by the throes of Bedlam. Hawaii Yrtalien has emerged with a vengeance. The failed revolution he led in Arcadia, which caused his imprisonment, was small beans compared to what he plans to do now that he is back. He knows what he did wrong, and he's not going to make the same mistake twice. He came to Hawaii to begin building his army of Unseelie revolutionaries. He intends to return Earth to what he considers to be its natural state: a playground for the fae. He talks the talk and walks the walk, setting an example for his Unseelie followers. In his freehold on the island of Hilo, he uses enchanted mortals, like Callie, to serve him and his subjects. He throws around Glamour, creating chimera, as if there were an endless supply. Indeed, for the moment, for him there is. He Ravages the local artisans, ripping their Glamour from them to fuel his indulgences. Cold, calculating, and extremely clever, Yrtalien judges everyone based on their usefulness to him. He will do whatever is necessary to bring about his vision. Yrtalien has certain advantages over common fae in Concordia. His unusual manner of entry into the mortal world allows him to remember a great deal more about his faerie self than others. He did not have to grow up among mortals, bonding with them and sharing their lives. This has also had an impact on the amount of Glamour he has at his disposal. Unlike other fae, he has not has years of Banality eating away at his stored Glamour. Image When Yrtalien escaped from his prison, he needed a mortal body to inhabit. Glynnis, his contact, chose one for him: a supermodel. Wherever he goes, feminine mouths salivate. In his fae mien, his appearance becomes even more impressive. Projecting an air of nobility, Yrtalien dress in the simplest, most stylish fashions: loose-fitting silk shirts and straight-legged black pants suit his broad shoulders and long legs. The aristocratic lines of his face, with his dark, almond-shaped eyes, aquiline nose, high cheekbones, and firm mouth, are framed by a raven-dark shag of hair that runs down to his waist. His very presence commands attention. Personal Yrtalien is a prince and as such deserves the complete attention and submission of his subjects. He wields his newfound power like a toy. He knows he will go down in history as the one who returned the faerie to their rightful position. Above all else, he hates a whiner and will do what he must to give them a reason to whine. Anyone who does not share his vision is no more than a mindless slave to the Seelie sidhe who would keep all other fae ignorant and powerless. These fools will get trampled under the feet of those who would fight to free the fae from their unnatural exile from Arcadia. All Seelie, like the mortals they reject and hide from, will fall into their places as tools for those like himself who would accept responsibility and rule the world. If the fae of Arcadia will not come and take their rightful place among mortals, then he will conquer the mortal realm himself and take it to Arcadia. References # CTD. The Shadow Court, pp. 109-110. # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 61-62. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Ailil (CTD)